


【Unlight】大小姐的日記本

by id2587



Series: Unlight [2]
Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/id2587/pseuds/id2587
Summary: 僅給予戰士們的牽絆———大小姐的日記本** 設定 : 技能的效果會跟遊戲，但表現方式會因應描寫而有變化** 所有技能在大屋內均可使用** 記憶嚴格跟r卡設定** 大家都是失憶病患者





	1. Chapter 1

-01 day-

 

在一道深啡色的大門外，戴着黑色眼罩的男子不耐煩地等候着，一頭的金色短髮被抓到亂七八糟的。

 

「別再弄了，你的頭髮越來亂了。」另一名戴帽的黑髮男子嘆了口氣，伸手扶正了對方的眼罩。「……大小姐很快便會出來。」

 

黑髮男子的話音剛落，那道深啡色的大門便緩緩打開，只見一個穿着白色蕾絲襯衣及鮮紅及膝短裙的少女……也許不是太對，外露的球狀關節和比一般正常人都要小巧身軀，顯然不是人類而是人偶，在二人注視下少女人偶緩步而出。

 

然而從黑暗中出來的，僅有人偶一人。

 

「嘖。」

 

黑髮男子無視金髮男子的不爽，主動彎腰並伸手把人偶抱起。冰冷的人偶在黑髮男子溫暖的懷裏默默調整了坐姿，將一本厚重的書本遞給了旁邊的金髮男子。

 

「……這是什麼玩意?」

 

金髮男子隨手接過了深紫色的書本，好奇地快速翻了翻，只見所有書頁都空無一物。

 

「人偶的日記本。」被稱呼作的少女人偶淡淡地說，平淡的語氣絲毫聽不出任何感情，只是在陳述事實:「只有這個。」

 

「哈，少女的秘密日記?」厭惡地拋了拋書本，金髮男子邊走邊不屑地說，「那個黑商終於連這種騙錢玩意塞進他的暗房了麼? 與其永遠入手的都是這種沒用的玩意，我說不如大家一起攻進去——」

 

「收起那種想法，你的『憤怒一擊』打不破那道門的防禦，艾依查庫。」黑髮男子好笑地打斷了艾依查庫的說話，在確認懷中人偶坐穩後，平穩地踏步向前走，「暗房設有禁制，只有大小姐和布勞才可以自由進出，忘記了嗎?」

 

「可是之前傑多也是從暗房出來的。」被稱呼為艾依查庫的人直接反駁道：「還有那隻貓。」

 

「那也只限是新人的第一次。」

 

「可是艾伯你不會覺得那黑商太過份了嗎?一堆飛機票只換來這一本垃圾。」艾依查庫無趣的拋起日記本，快步追了上去，「好歹給一個新人也好，這玩意有什麼用?真的寫日記麼?」

 

「再不濟的東西總有它的用途，布勞他不會胡亂塞沒用的東西進去。」

 

「那就是說這玩意有用?除卻寫那種愚蠢的少女日記外?」

 

「嗯，大概是我們沒發現?」

 

就在二人閒聊間，一座老舊的大宅出現在路的盡頭、三層式的西洋大宅以藍白二色為主調色，簡潔卻細緻的裝飾顯得華麗時又不失氣勢，可惜這幢西洋式別墅因時間的流逝而變得破舊、外牆的油漆開始剝落，到處都是蜘蛛網和灰塵的痕跡，再精美的設計都不能掩蓋其被人空置多年的事實。

 

而這座破落的別墅就他們的目的地，聖女之館。

 

「嘛，當是記錄一下日常生活也不錯。」艾伯笑着說，伸手敲了敲大宅的大門：「到了。」

 

「來了來了!」

 

屋內傳出了清脆的聲音、厚重的大門被打開，興奮的紫髮少女伸出頭，滿滿的盼望勾出燦爛的笑容，只是當那眸子來回望了望艾伯和艾依查庫好幾次，直至到確認沒有新人跟着他們回來，頭上的耳朵失望的垂了下來。

 

「又沒有新人嗎……」紫髮少女失望的側身讓三人進門，輕嘆中帶着掩蓋不住的乏失望。「虧我還一早清理好新房間呢。」

 

「新人沒有那容易從布勞那混帳手指間漏出來啦艾茵，」艾依查庫把手上的日記本遞給艾茵，隨手接過艾伯的大衣掛在旁邊，「倒是垃圾玩意一堆又一堆加入去。」

 

「這是?」

 

艾茵疑惑地看着剛被艾依查庫塞過來的深紫色的書本，順手翻開書頁，而內頁中只有一片空白。

 

「人偶的日記本。」緩步走進大廳、艾伯小心地將人偶放在溫暖的沙發上，「大概布勞他想您寫日記吧?畢竟每天只對着卡簿挺悶的?」

 

沉默的人偶只是回望艾伯，藍色的眼眸內寫滿了不解。

 

「吶如果是寫日記，大小姐打算寫什麼?」微笑的艾茵將日記本放回大小姐手上，在沙發的另一邊坐下。

 

「大概是丘丘人收集全紀錄?」

 

最後到達的艾依查庫將整個人都倒在沙發上，亳無姿態可言地把腦袋地倚在艾伯身上，剩下的獨眼望向坐在不遠的人偶身上，惡意滿滿地譏笑道:「再不然是影之大陸的主地圖分析，你覺得腦袋空空的人偶又可以寫到什麼。」

 

「艾依查庫!」

 

艾伯不悅的望了那倚在自己身上的金髮腦袋一眼。

 

「嘛大小姐想到什麼便寫什麼好啦，」艾茵望着目無表情的少女人偶，急忙地說，「日記很自由的，不想寫時畫畫也行。」

 

帶關節的手指輕輕撫上深紫色的日記本，嬌小的少女人偶就這樣靜靜地聽着三人的討論，直到討論聲慢慢的靜了下去，一直無話大小姐才發現大家的視線都集中在她身上。

 

「……」

 

少女人偶在大家的注視下打開了厚重日記本，內頁是純白色的書頁和淺黑色的分隔線，大小姐只是用指腹輕摸着那條分隔線。

 

良久，少女人偶才抬起頭來，清冷的聲線咬字很清晰，在大家的不解目光下說出了令眾人都愕然的說話。

 

「……什麼是日記?」

 

一句說話激起了千層浪。

 

「喂等等…」

 

嚇了一跳的艾依查庫穩住了差點滾下沙發的身子，口氣完全是不能置信:「你不會資料貧乏到連日記本也不知是什麼吧?」

 

「……為什麼要知道?」

 

思考了一會兒，完全不懂得理由，仍是亳無表情的大小姐毫無起伏的聲調回答了艾依查庫。

 

  「那是常識啊常識!」不可思意的表情出現在艾依查庫臉上，下一秒刻意誇張的大聲道:「難道你的製造者沒有往你那空空如也的陶瓷腦袋裏灌多一點叫作常識的東西嗎?」

 

  啪!

 

  艾依查庫直接被踹到地毯去了。

 

 


	2. -02 days-

艾依查庫的話明顯太過份了。

 

不止是艾茵，連剛走進來的布列依斯都皺起眉頭。

 

「給我禮貌點! 艾依查庫!」

 

毫不在意地踹掉艾依查庫，艾伯頭痛的扶了一下眼鏡，對坐在他旁邊的人偶抱歉地點了一下頭。

 

跌坐在地上的艾依查庫揉揉腰，剩下的獨眼閃着一絲不解︰「喂艾伯！」

 

「閉嘴。」

 

緩緩地站起身，在眾人的注視下艾伯直接走到人偶前，單膝下脆的動作掩蓋了艾伯的表情，等艾伯再抬頭時臉上盡是誠懇。

 

「艾依查庫沒有惡意。」

 

警告般瞪了艾依查庫一眼，輕嘆的艾伯伸手扶了扶眼鏡，望向人偶的眼神充滿了歉意︰「艾依那傢伙對字句的用法不太熟練，還請大小姐別在意。」

 

被稱呼為大小姐的人偶點點頭，臉上的表情完全沒有變化。

 

「我明白了。」

 

彷彿剛剛艾依查庫只是再談論天氣，亳無疑惑地接受了艾伯的那套說詞。

 

可是有人卻看不過眼。

 

「那還真是誠心誠意的『道歉』。」

 

雙手抱肩倚在火爐邊，絲毫不給艾伯面子，布列依斯一下子就戳穿他，然後一臉嘲諷地看著艾依查庫：「確定不好好管教一下你家的狗？」

 

「你說什麼！」

 

從地上一下子彈起身，艾依查庫怒視着布列依斯，右手更直接放在槍托上。

 

「我在說，剛剛的那副說詞虧你家主人能說出口。」放下手上的清潔用品，布列依斯刻意拖長話音，聽似懶散的語氣，身體卻是沒有放鬆，「要我好心再重覆一次嗎？小狗？」

 

「你！」

 

「布列依斯，我家的狗還不到你去管吧？」直接站起身，艾伯無視艾依查庫的咆哮，鏡片後閃過一絲凌厲：「審問官的手什麼時候伸得那麼長？」

 

「呃那個……」

 

感受到室內那一觸即發的氣氛，可是卻沒有人在乎，紫色的貓耳抖了抖，焦急看着屋內的人都亮出了武器，可是大小姐卻仍舊毫無反應地坐在沙發上，完全沒有任何勸阻的意思———艾茵仔細地觀察大小姐的表情，人偶的臉上仍然是同一個漠然的模樣，根本沒有察覺到中廳中正在發生什麼事。

 

認知到事實的艾茵只好慌忙抱起大小姐退到沙發的另一端。

 

而另一邊廂，抽出了各自武器，布列依斯、艾伯和艾依查庫三人互相對峙着。

 

「不考慮收回那句妄語嗎，布列依斯。」

 

「憑什麼？」同樣毫不客氣的布列依斯抽出長劍，劍尖威脅般直指艾伯：「不要把你用在貴婦的那一套用在大小姐身上，艾伯李斯特。」

 

「都改口叫大小姐了，不覺得你比我更像狗麼，布列依斯。」艾依查庫抽出槍，槍口所瞄準的是布列依斯。

 

「大小姐阻止他們啊！」

 

艾茵話音剛落，劍身發出閃亮的銀光，雙槍扣下機坂的子彈眼看就要發出之際———

 

所有的動靜卻在下一秒消失得無影無蹤。

 

———因果之輪

 

淡淡的話音從門口處輕輕傳出，紫髮少年右手中細細的金線連接着眾人的武器，所有的攻擊在金線接觸的一刻瞬間消失，武器的熱度退卻，再次變得靜默。

 

「室內禁止戰鬥。」

 

左手輕輕把玩着幾顆閃亮亮的小星星，紫髮少年懶散的發話。

 

「說過多少次，要打就滾出去打，別給我在室內動手。」手上的星星順手塞到旁邊那只奇異生物口中，紫髮少年臉上盡是怒火：「上次打穿牆壁就算了，今次動手是打算連屋頂都一併給拆了麼！」

 

「不是沒有打成麼。」艾依查庫下意識地回了一句。

 

「那只因為我剛好趕到！艾依查庫！」

 

手上的金線再一次成型，紫髮少年一眼怒瞪艾依查庫，後者直接在嘴上做了個拉拉鍊的手勢表示他不出聲了。

 

「別那麼生氣了，傑多。」

 

「尼西那是因為補牆壁的是我不是他！」

 

散了手上的金線，氣鼓鼓的傑多將自己一下摔進柔軟的沙發中，口中開始用全部人都能聽見的聲音開始碎唸唸︰「次次都是這樣。牆壁碎了，傑多，因果之幻；火爐轟掉了，傑多，因果之幻；馬桶塞住了，傑多，用因果之幻……我的因果之幻是這樣用的嗎？！」

 

任由傑多一人抱怨，抱着水桶的長髮男子輕輕的嘆了口氣，將水桶交給旁邊那隻黑漆漆的奇異生物。

 

「不過艾伯、布列依斯，吵架也不是這樣子吵的。」

 

伸手頭上紮着的馬尾解下來，望向二人的目光滿滿都是不贊同，庫勒尼西頓了頓淡淡地說：「你們都成年了。」

 

言下之意你們比傑多更幼稚。

 

被點名的二人聽得出那言外之意，臉色一時間更黑了。

 

「大小姐，你阻止他們啊。」碎唸唸一輪，傑多終於看到被艾茵抱着的大小姐：「不要又是我跟尼西去撿他們的爛攤子！」

 

「為什麼？」被叫到的人只是平靜的反問到。

 

被反問到呆了一兩秒，憤憤不平的情緒像是被人淋了一頭冷水，傑多一臉疲憊，雖然他大概猜到大小姐的問題，可是他還是不太想直視人偶的世界觀。

 

「他們都快要打起來了。」

 

一下子變得低沈，傑多的語氣聽上去都似快掛掉了。

 

聞言的大小姐扭頭看着正在改為冷嘲熱諷中的二人，思考了一會兒道：「有打嗎？」

 

「你的眼睛是裝飾的嗎？！」

 

連默不作聲的艾依查庫也忍不住開口，高喊的聲調再一次將注意力集中到大小姐身上。

 

大小姐看着艾依查庫，想了想便將手覆到眼睛上，左手在眼框內掏了掏，下一秒一顆藍色的半透明眼珠子便出現在手心上。

 

「的而且確是裝飾品。」

 

湛藍的玻璃眼珠在大小姐的手掌中滴溜溜轉着，在燈光下更顯得閃閃發亮。

 

艾依本庫剩下的獨眼瞪着眼看着那仍閃着光的眼珠子，再望望大小姐空洞的眼框，張大的口久久沒發出聲。

 

這確實是人偶的反應。

 

一時間眾人都覺得剛剛劍拔弩張的氣氛像是洩氣的氣球，被剛剛大小姐的動作攪得連半點都剩不下來。

 

良久，第一個反應過來，庫勒尼西嘆了口氣，輕輕走到大小姐身前，將那玻璃珠子小心翼翼地放回眼框內。

 

「今天就這樣算了吧……」

 

嘆了口氣的尼西環顧一週，看到大家都默許並收掉了武器，再看看仍然一副漠然的大小姐，雙手重重一拍：「接下來便討論今晚晚餐吧。」


End file.
